


Great Teacher Ninomiya

by icecreamsuki



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Schoolboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamsuki/pseuds/icecreamsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninomiya Kazunari, more commonly known as Oni amongst the students, was the Discipline Officer of Ichinomiya High School. Sho and Jun became the unfortunate (or was it fortunate?) recipient of Nino's unconventional punishments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Teacher Ninomiya

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone familiar with Great Teacher Onizuka? well, there you go...

-=-

Ninomiya Kazunari, more commonly known as Oni amongst the students, was the Discipline Officer of Ichinomiya High School. He was branded as “Oni” in reference to the devil, or maybe it was just a play on his nickname Nino. He wasn’t able to trace the student (or was it a teacher? He didn’t care, really) who coined that name, but he grew fond of the nickname and decided to live up to it. ‘If it’s devil they want, it’s devil they get,’ he thought with a grin revealing his unusually large canines.

He wasn’t mean in handing out punishments. On the contrary, he thought he was actually quite fair. Many teachers commended him for the change in character they noticed in some of the delinquent students thanks to Nino’s disciplinary actions. He wondered why the students hated him. They even moved to have him kicked out of the school for he was being – what was that again? – unreasonable. Yup, that’s the term they used. Well, too bad kids. Nino was the son of the director of the school so they won’t be missing him anytime soon.

Once, there was a group of noisy students during the morning ceremonies. He patiently approached them and told them to please be quiet. They immediately fell silent after Nino told them off, but after a few seconds, the leader of the gang made an impersonation of Nino and the rest couldn’t help but guffaw at that. Even Nino smiled appreciatively at such an impersonation. He was that good, Nino observed. And he just formulated a perfect punishment for them.

He didn’t call their attention right after the morning ceremony. No, that would be too forgiving. He waited until the students were settled down for their first period classes, with the teacher in front. He had a knack for making quite a scene. Let them experience embarrassment, he thought. That should teach them well.

“Sensei,” Nino called sweetly, entering the room with fluid, confident movements. The homeroom teacher was startled by the sudden visit of the Discipline Officer. She had mixed feelings of blushing and admiring the man, and feeling anxious whether her students did anything wrong.

The faces of the concerned students from earlier that morning paled, especially the leader of the gang. They knew they were in trouble. That sly grin on the face of the oni was a huge giveaway.

Nino gathered the concerned students in his office – five of them – and without further ado revealed what their punishment was. Drumroll please… to be actors and actresses in a stage play, with the leader of the gang as the lead actor of course. Jawdrops of incredulity was painted in their faces, being handed not the usual, clean the classroom, clean the restroom, and clean the field type of punishment. Students are not meant to clean, Nino strongly believed that. School should be an avenue for students to nurture their talents and hone their skills.

The theatre club was thrilled with the idea and volunteered to help with props and lighting and all those technicalities. It was a fortnight of preparations, of script memorizations and play simulations, of costume designing, sewing and fitting. It was a fortnight of afterschool activities and past-sunset walks home, of droopy eyelids during class hours after staying up the night before, practicing. Still, it was a fortnight of bloopers, of laughing off each other’s mistakes and eccentric costumes, of trying out something they haven’t done before, of discovering a talent they never knew existed.

Before they knew it, the big day has arrived. With sweaty palms, palpitations and a lot of ‘good luck’s and ‘break a leg’s, they stepped on stage. It was full house, and just that fact alone left them in awe.

The audience congratulated them and commended for a job well done. They were showered with praises and “you should be an actor/actress after you graduate,” with an emphasis on ‘after you graduate.’ It was supposed to be a punishment yet they felt oddly fulfilled and satisfied.  
The stunned expression the students wore amused Nino to no end. He was filled with pride for the students, and pride for himself as well for unleashing such talents.

And thus marked the start of Nino’s unconventional disciplinary methods.

Those who were caught and identified bullying were handed out community service sessions in the local day care center under the direct supervision of Nino, himself. The students enjoyed playing with the kids, Nino observed, even though they were trying to act indifferent after leaving.

A group of rowdy people during the morning ceremonies were made to become cheerleaders in a baseball match with another school to make good use of their loud voices. Needless to say, the Ichinomiya baseball team won.

Two kids who were caught vandalizing were made to stay after class and sit in with the art club under the supervision of resident art geek, Ohno-sensei. They officially joined the club after 2 sessions.

Gone were the days when detention was the wastebasket punishment for any rule-breaker in school. It was a new era of discipline, thanks to Great Teacher Ninomiya – a play on the manga GTO.

-=-

Ninomiya appeared to be patrolling around the campus when he was actually only looking for a quiet place to finally play his recently-discovered and recently-bought game. The endless chatter of Biology teacher Aiba Masaki irked him to no end. The faculty room was definitely not a good choice to allow him to get absorbed in his game.

He stopped on his tracks upon coming across an interesting scene. Matsumoto Jun, popular among the girls despite (or perhaps because of) his ill temper, was holding Sakurai Sho, student council president and one of the top of his class (though he has not been keeping up with his grades lately), by the collar. It was a totally gangster move – holding someone by the collar – and it made Nino curious. He was curious enough to disturb the two, with a plan playing out in his mind, quick-witted that he was.

He coughed loudly to signal his presence. Jun released his hold as he glared at Nino while Sho bowed apologetically.  
“Well, what do we have here?” Nino asked in a rather sly tone, triggering Jun’s irritation further.

“None of your business, Sir,” Jun leered. He was definitely in a foul mood already and Nino was just adding fuel to the fire.  
“It was just a small argument, sensei,” Sho said politely, wishing and hoping that Nino was in a good mood. He firmly believed that to get to Nino’s good side, it was wise to be polite than bold.

“An argument about what?” Nino persisted. The scene earlier really piqued his curiosity. Why would the talked-about aloof ill-tempered popular-among-the-girls guy go into a heated, rather physical argument with the student council president and top of the class? There had to be an interesting reason for that. Nino’s instincts told him that those two had a history that went way back.

“It’s really not that important, sensei,” Jun said. He had already calmed down, as evidenced by his choice of words and tone of voice.  
Nino smirked, and at that moment Sho knew beyond any reasonable doubt that they were in trouble.

“Come with me.”

There it was. Those three words sounded harmless and even rather sweet in normal conversations, but filled with inconceivable and unpredictable danger when they dropped from Nino’s lips.

Sho massaged his forehead in light of the possibility of disgracing the name of student council president. Realizing their plight, Jun was starting to feel guilty as well.

If only he was able to contain himself…  
If only he didn’t resort to blatant physical abuse from an outsider’s point of view…  
If only he didn’t egg Nino on by acting high and mighty…  
If only Sho was more receptive to what he was saying…

“Get one chair each and bring them with you,” Jun’s train of thought was cut when Nino stopped near the door of an empty classroom and commanded them.

‘Now that wasn’t so bad,’ Jun thought Nino was considerate enough to have them sit at wherever it was they were headed to.

“Do you like baseball?” Nino suddenly asked as they were headed to the field.

“I used to play back in middle school,” Jun replied. He was starting to get nostalgic at the sight and smell alone.

Sho was trying to piece the puzzle together. What kind of punishment would involve a baseball field and a chair? He was too engrossed in his mystery-solving endeavour that he didn’t notice right away that Nino was looking at him, expecting for his answer. “Oh! I used to watch baseball matches, but I never played. I’ve never even held a bat!” Sho chuckled as cover up for his embarrassment.

“Hands,” Nino said vaguely, earning him a confused look from Sho. “Have you held hands before?”

“W-W-What do you mean? N-No! Eh?” Sho’s composure was completely shattered. Was Ninomiya-sensei seriously inquiring regarding his non-existent love life?

They reached the edge of the field, an area shaded but with a great panoramic view of the whole field.

“Put your chairs down and sit,” Nino said as he looked up the sky, checking the sun’s location and predicting its path until sunset. The two students were observing him in mild curiosity. They were more concerned with the baseball field, though. Back in middle school, baseball monopolized their lives. Practices extended until the evening, but Jun never complained since he was doing what he enjoyed doing. Sho, on the other hand, exploited library hours until the evening, waiting for Jun to finish so they could walk home together.

It was already an established practice – a custom for the two of them.

Everything changed as they entered high school. Sho got more serious in his studies in his dreams to enter a good university, while Jun felt lost without Sho around. Jun started mingling with the wrong sort of people. He became impatient and ill-tempered and quick to pick a fight. Quite ironically though, the girls easily fall head over heels for him. He must have appeared hot when angry. Jun never knew and never cared.

-

“Hold hands,” Nino said simply. As if sensing that either one of them would open their mouth to complain, he added, “as a symbol that you have made peace with each other.”

Jun shrugged and grabbed Sho’s hand who sighed in defeat at such a ridiculous punishment.

Nino smirked in satisfaction. Also, he found a quiet and cool place to play his game. The area where the players and the coach take shade during the game was well-equipped with a bench to rest his back and cater to his gaming comforts. He threw glances at the two from time to time.

“That Ninomiya guy.. he’s weird.” Jun said bluntly.

“Yeah, totally weird!” Sho replied as he was still trying to calm his pounding heart. “But I also think he’s smart. I think he can read people inside and out.”

“Putting it that way, it’s quite scary.”

“But it’s also convenient. Makes things easier, you know?”

Their eyes met and Jun looked away at once.

Silence continued as they looked at opposite directions. It continued for minutes until Sho broke the awkwardness.

“You.. you just drifted away. What was that all about?” Sho asked without looking, but Jun could tell the sadness in his voice.

“It’s not my fault you’re gaining popularity and reputation as the top student of the class and student council president. You wouldn’t want to ruin that by keeping ties with me,” Sho could easily tell that there was a pout at the end of that sentence.

“Yeah, well, you ruined my reputation just now,” Sho chuckled.

“I’m sorry, okay? You were being a jerk. And stupid. How can you ignore the rumors they spread about you?” Jun asked heatedly, continuing their argument from earlier.

There had been rumors that Sho was just cheating whish was why he was getting such high grades. He had already a lot on his plate as the student council president, he couldn’t possibly have time to study now, could he? Besides, he had access to the records, the exam questions, and the answer keys. With his charisma and smooth talk, getting access to those was a piece of cake.

This was according to the malicious article published in the school paper – in their school paper.

Jun was appalled upon reading it. What happened to responsible journalism? Academic dishonesty and Sakurai Sho were two concepts that Jun couldn’t put together. Couldn’t and wouldn’t put together at that. It was just totally inconceivable – and appalling!

“People believe what they want to believe,“ Sho simply said.

“Yes! And if you continue being mum about it, people will believe the falsified version of things,” Jun said exasperatedly.

“But you believe in me, don’t you?”

“Of course!”

“Then that is enough,”

“Sho!”

They both sighed. “I’m starting to get sick of it, you know. All the spotlight and the responsibilities served to me on a platter every single day. I’m tired of being the model student; I just want to be a normal ordinary teenager sometimes.”

Jun gave Sho’s hand a squeeze in encouragement.

“I miss having you around, you know,” Sho squeezed back appreciatively.

“Well, now you have me, holding hands and all,” Jun answered bitterly. “Thanks to that twisted Discipline Officer,” he said with a roll of his eyes.

“Told you he’s smart.”

Jun pouted and just kept quiet, staring far away.

“Maybe I was intimidated,” Jun started. Sho turned his head and looked at him oddly. “Maybe… I was scared I was losing my friend so I was the one who backed off and distanced myself. A pre-emptive move, you know?” Jun laughed mirthlessly.

“That’s stupid! That’s completely and utterly illogical!” Sho was more annoyed than angry.

“Yeah,” Jun admitted.

“Jun…” Sho said. “You’re being sentimental today. Did something happen? Is it your monthly period?”

As expected of Sho, turning the situation around and keeping the atmosphere light.

Rather than losing his temper at the teasing, Jun decided to just ride on the joke for old time’s sake. “Yeah, it’s my first day. You know how it is when it’s your first day. Kuh-reeey-zeee!” Jun said in a gay impersonation complete with hand gestures.

Sho couldn’t help but burst into a loud and hearty laughter at Jun’s antics. It was exactly what he needed in his current emotionally and physically taxing life – an ounce of laughter with the right people – with the right person.

They were bickering and bantering for a while (with some peculiar impersonations here and there) before they noticed Nino approaching them.

The sight of the so-called devil effectively shut them up and made them sit up straight, hands not leaving each other’s company.  
“I told you to hold hands, didn’t I?” Nino asked calmly.

Sho nodded. Jun answered a “yes, Sir,” with a roll of his eyes. Sho silenced Jun with a look.

Nino was impressed by Jun’s brazen attitude. These two guys really complement each other, he thought in amusement.

“I told you to hold hands, but I didn’t tell you for how long. You could have released each other’s hand and left after an hour or so, but you didn’t. You kept holding each other’s hand, and that is saying something. You can leave now,” Nino said as he himself was getting ready to leave. “But you can still hold hands after you leave. If you want to, that is,” Nino added with a snicker.

Jun was ready to throw his chair towards Nino, which could have caused him another punishment, Had Sho not stopped him.  
“Come on, Jun. Let’s just get out of here,” Sho tiredly said, unlatching the chair from Jun’s firm grip.

Classes have already ended and the sky was already painted with colors of sunset. The school was quiet save from the sounds of after-school club sessions in the classroom. It was just like old times back in middle school, with the two of them going home after class. Or after after-class activities rather, since Sho was president of the student council and Jun an ace player of the baseball team.

Jun was looking up at the sky releasing a sigh, in wonder at the turn of events that day.

“It’s just like old times, huh?” he heard Sho say.

“Yeah… care for some soba?” Jun proposed with a boyish grin.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

-=-

“Oh, youth,” Nino said in appreciation as he was watching the two from the window of the faculty room.

“Feeling old and mature? Don’t worry; you still look as young as them,” Ohno-sensei said with a sleepy smile.

“Oh, Oh-chan! You never fail to flatter me,” Nino said as he draped his arm around Ohno’s shoulders. “By the way, about those students who were caught vandalizing…”

“Yes, yes, I’ll teach them,” Ohno said dismissively with a wave of his hand.

“You’re the best!” Nino said, with a swift peck on Ohno’s cheeks.

“Nino.. you and your unconventional methods,” Ohno was shaking his head but with a hint of fondness in his smile.

“But it’s the students who benefit in the end, right? That’s why I’m an asset to this school. They can’t just kick me out!” Nino said defensively, folding his forearms in front of his chest.

“No one’s kicking you out, Nino. And yes, a huge asset indeed,” Ohno said groping Nino’s butt.

“OI! Even teachers can receive disciplinary action you know?” Nino said faking defiance.

“I’m looking forward to my punishment then,” Ohno replied playfully.

Nino merely smirked in reply.

 

-=-


End file.
